Americano
by cyukie
Summary: "Kau tau, apa yang terjadi ketika seseorang akan memulai debutnya? Dia harus membersihkan semua hal yang dapat 'mengganggu' karirnya kelak.""Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang dapat mengganggu karirmu?""Kita."/GS/Romance/Drama/HunHan/Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

AMERICANO

Author: cyukie

Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun

Other Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), etc

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Pair: HunHan

Warning: GS, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR

Disclaimer: This story is mine, don't copy paste

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Kau pasti akan bekerja lagi. Jangan pulang larut malam lagi seperti kemarin! Si bodoh ini selalu saja memaksakan diri," ujarnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Hei ayolah~ Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Jangan terlalu mencemaskanku. Kau sangat menggemaskan jika sedang kesal seperti itu," godaku.

"Berhenti menggodaku seperti itu! Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa," ucapku sembari melambaikan tangan.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan mulai menjauh meninggalkanku. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Gadis cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang sangat menggemaskan. Sudah dua tahun terakhir ini kami menjadi sangat dekat. Kami selalu bersama saat di sekolah -bahkan ke toilet juga bersama.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju _cafe_ tempatku bekerja. Menendang bebatuan kecil, dan menggiringnya hingga ke penghujung jalan. Sesekali menghela napas karena merasa sangat lelah.

Sesampainya di sana, aku segera mengganti pakaianku dan mulai bekerja. Di sini, aku adalah seorang pelayan. Tugasku mengantarkan setiap pesanan dari meja ke meja. Gajiku pun cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupku. Aku harus benar-benar pandai mengatur keuanganku. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku hanya dapat makan dengan mie instan saja. Menyedihkan.

"Luhan-ah, ada seorang pria yang mencarimu. Di meja nomer tujuh," ujar salah seorang pegawai wanita yang usianya 5 tahun di atasku.

"Hei, dia sangat tampan dan juga tinggi. Siapa dia? Kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku," imbuhnya dengan nada berbisik.

"Baiklah terima kasih."

"Hei! Kau dengar kataku tidak?! Kau harus memperkenalkannya padaku," bentaknya.

"Ingatlah usiamu, _eonni_!" ledekku. Aku pun berjalan meninggalkannya.

Setelah tiba di meja nomer tujuh, aku sedikit terkejut dengan seseorang yang tengah duduk di sana. Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah salah satu temanku. Kami menjadi dekat karena Sehun yang memperkenalkan aku dengan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, ada apa datang kemari?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu karena sedang tidak ada kegiatan lain. Duduklah. Mari kita berbincang sebentar."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Setelah itu kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu," pintanya.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat, aku pun bergegas melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang padanya. Dia sedang melihat keluar jendela. Entah apa yang diperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku pun bersiap untuk segera pulang.

" _Eonni_ , aku pulang dulu ya~"

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku menutup pintu _cafe_ , dan hendak berjalan pulang. Belum sempat mengambil langkah, aku terkejut melihat Chanyeol -dan mobilnya parkir di depan _cafe_. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan di sini?

"Luhan-ah, mari kuantar pulang," ajaknya.

"Tapi-" belum sempat melanjutkan, Chanyeol sudah memotong ucapanku.

"Aku sedang bosan di dorm. Mari kuantar pulang. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan." Dia menarik lengan kiriku dan menuntunku menuju mobilnya.

Selama di perjalanan, kami hanya diam tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hanya butuh beberapa menit, kami pun telah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku membuka pintu mobil dan segera turun.

"Chanyeol-ah, terima kasih banyak telah mengantarku pulang. Dan maaf jika merepotkan," ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Sampai jumpa."

Mobilnya perlahan menjauh di tengah gelapnya malam.

.

.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur dengan ukuran yang cukup besar ini. Rasanya sangat lelah setelah seharian beraktifitas. Kurasa aku benar-benar butuh istirahat saat ini.

 _Aku harus tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini_ , batinku.

Baru beberapa saat memejamkan mata, ponselku yang kuletakkan tak jauh dariku, berdering. Sepertinya ada panggilan yang masuk.

 _Sial, manusia macam apa yang berani mengganggu tidurku ini._

Kuangkat panggilan itu dengan malas." _Yeobo_ -"

"Hei, ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini? Mengganggu saja," ucapku kesal.

" _Aish_ , si bodoh ini. Aku baru saja ingin mengucapkan halo dan kau segera memotongnya," ujar seseorang dari seberang telpon.

"Tunggu. Apa kau Sehun?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kau bahkan tidak mengenal suaraku?" Sial suaranya memekikkan telingaku.

"Ternyata benar kau Sehun. Ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku sedang berada di cafe biasa. Datanglah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Baiklah, tunggu aku selama 15 menit." Aku segera memutus panggilan telepon dan beranjak dari kasur.

Oh Sehun namanya. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami dibesarkan di lingkungan yang sama, menghabiskan masa kecil bersama, dan tumbuh bersama. Namun setelah ayah dan ibuku meninggal, aku memutuskan untuk pindah di sini. Karna daerah ini letaknya cukup strategis untukku. Dekat dengan sekolah, _cafe_ tempatku bekerja, juga _cafe_ yang biasa aku dan Sehun datangi. Namun sangat disayangkan karna aku tidak bisa satu sekolah dengannya. Sekolah itu memerlukan biaya yang cukup mahal. Karna itu, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah dengan biaya yang lebih murah. Tapi untungnya sekolah kami berdekatan. Kami jadi tetap bisa mengobrol dan pulang bersama -walau arah rumah kami berbeda.

Biasanya Sehun akan memintaku untuk bertemu saat dia sedang memiliki masalah. Dan aku pun begitu. Entah masalah apalagi yang kali ini akan dia ceritakan padaku.

Aku memilih mantel yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhku. Karna kurasa diluar sangatlah dingin. Setelah merasa cukup hangat, aku bergegas menuju _cafe_ yang Sehun maksud. Jarak dari rumahku ke cafe tidaklah jauh. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja. Aku berjalan gontai sambil menikmati pemandangan disekitar jalan yang sangat memukau. Angin malam berhembus hingga terasa menusuk tulangku. Musim dingin memang seringkali membuatku kewalahan seperti ini.

 _Droptop Cafe_ , gumamku sembari melihat tulisan yang terpampang cukup besar diatas pintu masuk.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, aku sudah sampai di _cafe_ yang Sehun maksud ini.  
Dekorasi _cafe_ yang _cozy_ dan artistik serta suasana yang menyenangkan, tidak salah kalau tempat ini sering menjadi tempat untuk kami bertemu dan menceritakan tentang kehidupan kami masing-masing. Terkadang hanya sekedar berbincang tentang masa kecil kami, bernostalgia dengan masa dimana semuanya masih tampak menyenangkan tanpa ada masalah yang membebani. Namun tidak pernah sekali pun Sehun, ataupun aku, membahas tentang orang yang kami sukai. Entahlah, kurasa itu bukanlah topik yang bagus untuk kami bicarakan.

"Luhan-ah!" Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Sini!" ia melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyuman manis yang sangat kusukai. Aku bergegas menghampirinya dan segera duduk tepat dihadapannya.

" _Mian_.. Sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak juga. Kau ingin pesan apa?" sepertinya ia sudah tau apa yang akan aku pesan.

"Aku ingin segelas _americano_ hangat."

"Haha.. sudah kuduga kau akan memesan yang satu itu. Kau selalu saja memesan _americano_ hangat di saat musim dingin seperti ini," ucapnya meledek.

"Yak! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Mana mungkin di musim dingin seperti ini aku memesan minuman yang dingin. Dasar gila." Kurasa aku ingin mencabik manusia dengan otak separuh ini.

"Ya kau kan bisa saja memesan minuman hangat lain seperti _espresso_ ataupun _latte_."

"Jangan banyak protes. Nikmati saja pesananmu."

"Kau terlihat payah sekali saat musim dingin seperti ini Luhan-ah."

"Diam kau!"

"Haha.. baiklah."

Manusia dengan otak separuh ini selalu saja membuatku naik pitam. Dia sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi disaat yang sama, sikapnya itu membuatku gemas. Ah sial, apa-apaan aku ini.

"Sehunie, ini serius. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Aku merendahkan nada bicaraku. Sedikit lebih lembut.

"Ya seperti yang kau tau, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk sekali dengan persiapan debutku bersama teman-teman." Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang putus asa.

"Aku tau itu pasti sangat melelahkan. Tapi bukankah memang itu yang kau inginkan? Debut bersama grupmu, menjadi terkenal, dan memiliki banyak penggemar."

"Itu memang benar," ucapnya.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" ujarku. Dari dulu dia memang tidak berubah. Masih tetap sama. Sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Kau tau, apa yang terjadi ketika seseorang akan memulai debutnya?" aku menggeleng. Dia menghela napas dan mulai melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia harus membersihkan semua hal yang dapat 'mengganggu' karirnya kelak."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang dapat mengganggu karirmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kita," ujarnya lirih.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Annyeong~ new author here~ ini pertama kali aku publish ff di ffn. Sebelumnya aku udah coba publish ff ini diwattpad, tapi gaada responT.T /slap. Ini juga ff pertamaku'-')/ dan masih banyak kekurangannya. Jadi, aku harap kalian dapat memberiku kritik dan saran di kolom review~


	2. Chapter 2

AMERICANO

Author: Cyukie

Main Cast: Luhan (GS), Sehun

Other Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo (GS), etc

Rated: T

Length: Chaptered

Pair: HunHan

Warning: GS, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR

Disclaimer: This story is mine, don't copy paste

.

.

 _Saat itu, hari Sabtu di tahun 2011. Sehun mengajakku untuk mengunjungi dorm-nya dan mengenalkanku pada teman-teman satu grupnya. Jongin, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Joonmyeon, dan Yifan -mereka yang kutau akan debut bersama Sehun. Seperti pertemuan pertama pada umumnya, kami juga merasakan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara kami. Tapi beruntungnya, saat itu Sehun dapat melunturkan kecanggungan itu, dan membuat kami hanyut dalam percakapan. Kami saling bertukar informasi mulai dari nama hingga tanggal lahir. Mereka juga dengan bangganya memberitahuku soal nama panggungmereka nanti. Sebelumnya Sehun sudah beberapa kali bercerita tentang teman-teman satu grupnya ini, tapi aku tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan baik. Sekarang aku sudah dapat mengingat si maskulin Joonmyeon dengan nama panggungnya; Suho, yang lahir pada 22 Mei 1991, posisinya adalah sebagai leader grup mereka. Si Jangkung Chanyeol dengan nama panggung yang juga menggunakan nama aslinya; Chanyeol, lahir pada 27 November 1992, posisinya sebagai main rapper. Si eksotis Jongin dengan nama panggungnya; Kai, lahir pada 14 Januari 1994, posisinya sebagai main dancer. Si cool Yifan dengan nama panggung; Kris, lahir pada 6 November 1990, yang juga merupakan main rapper sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan yang terakhir, ada si manis Jongdae dengan nama panggung; Chen, lahir pada 21 September 1992, dan menempati posisi sebagai main vokal. Sama seperti mereka, aku juga melakukannya. Xi Luhan, lahir pada 20 April 1994, dan takut ketinggian. Begitulah caraku memperkenalkan diri pada mereka saat itu. Selain itu, kami juga berbincang tentang hal lain. Mulai dari awal pertemuan mereka, hingga rencana debut yang akan dilangsungkan sekitar satu tahun lagi. Tentu saja, mereka sangat penasaran dan bertanya bagaimana awalnya aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Entah mengapa, meskipun baru hari itu berkenalan, kami sudah merasa sangat akrab. Seperti kawan yang telah lama saling mengenal. Aku juga berjanji pada mereka, bahwa aku akan menjadi bagian dari fandom mereka nantinya._

.

.

Kulirik benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam tanganku menunjukkan jika saat ini telah memasuki pukul 12 malam. Sudah 5 menit berlalu sejak kami meninggalkan _cafe_. Aku kembali melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggang milik sehun. Masih terpikir olehku tentang perbincangan kami tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud soal hubungan kami yang dapat mengganggu karirnya nanti. Kami kan hanya sahabat sejak kecil. Apa itu menjadi masalah untuk karirnya? Kurasa itu tidak masuk akal.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan laju motornya. Kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku melepas helm yang kupakai dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

" Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang," ujarku diikuti dengan seulas senyuman manis.

" Jangan seperti itu, bodoh. Kau bisa saja membuatku diabetes saat ini juga," dengusnya kesal.

" Sudah larut malam. Cepat masuk ke rumahmu sebelum ada seekor _gumiho_ yang menguntitmu," imbuhnya.

" Hei, coba kau pikir. _Gumiho_ macam apa yang tega mengganggu gadis manis sepertiku? " Godaku.

" _Aish_. Masuklah! " Ujarnya sedikit membentak. Ia mendorong pelan tubuhku untuk segera masuk ke rumah.

Kurasa kedua pipinya kini mulai terasa panas. Bisa dibilang warnanya sudah tampak merah seperti tomat. Terkadang dia memang menggemaskan seperti itu.

Sehun kembali mengendarai motor dengan kombinasi warna hitam dan sedikit sentuhan silver pada bagian depannya itu, sesaat setelah melambaikan tangannya padaku.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamarku, memaksaku untuk segera bangun. Kurenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku sesaat, kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sejenak kupandangi wajahku dicermin yang dengan sengaja kuletakkan menggantung di dinding kamar mandi. Kemudian mendengus kesal karna adanya lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mataku. Kurasa lingkaran hitam sialan itu muncul karna waktu tidurku yang sangat sedikit.

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untukku mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Aku menarik gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ada sebuah motor yang terpakir di halaman rumahku, dan juga seorang pria berkulit putih yang sedang duduk diatasnya. Sadar akan kehadiranku, pria itu mengisyaratkan aku untuk segera duduk di jok bagian belakang motornya. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menyambar helm hitam yang berada ditangan kirinya dan segera duduk. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Pria dengan rahang tajam dan bibir yang cederung mungil itu memang selalu saja menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputku seperti ini. Walau kadang tidak bisa karna kesibukkannya. Dia akan mengantarku lebih dulu. Setelah itu baru pergi ke sekolahnya. Selalu seperti itu. Dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Sebab selain bisa berangkat bersama dengannya, aku juga bisa menghemat ongkos yang seharusnya kukeluarkan.

Setiap kali Sehun mengantarku ke sekolah, aku selalu bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa siswi, dan tatapan tidak suka mereka. Mungkin mereka berpikir, _bagaimana bisa gadis sepertinya diantar oleh pangeran tampan seperti itu_? Ewh. Kuakui Sehun memang tampan. Tapi untuk dibilang pangeran? Kurasa tidak begitu pantas. Coba kalian pikir, dimana ada pangeran dengan otak separuh sepertinya? Biar kujelaskan pada kalian mengapa aku bisa mengatainya otak separuh seperti itu. Pertama, dia pernah lupa membawa tas ke sekolah. Kedua, dia bahkan tidak tau cara merebus air. Ketiga, dia pernah pulang dengan naik bus sedangkan saat berangkat ke sekolah dia membawa motor -dia melupakan motornya. Dan masih banyak hal konyol lainnya yang jika kujabarkan tidak akan cukup untuk satu cerita ini.

.

.

Kurebahkan kepalaku di atas meja dengan tanganku yang menjadi alasnya. Rasanya sangat lelah setelah belajar matematika di jam pelajaran terakhir tadi.

" Luhan-ah, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman-teman Sehun lagi. Sungguh, " pinta Kyungsoo.

" Aku juga, " sahut Baekhyun.

Oh iya, aku hampir saja lupa memperkenalkan pada kalian tentang sahabatku yang satu ini. Byun Baekhyun namanya. Gadis menggemaskan dengan gaya rambut _soft and flowing_ ini membuatku iri dengan model rambutnya. Panjangnya sebahu, tapi bawahnya sedikit dibuat bergelombang, lalu poni sedikit melebihi alis. Baekhyun bilang, model rambutnya ini terinspirasi oleh gadis-gadis cantik di dalam drama. _Well,_ dia memang penggemar berat drama korea. Baekhyun lebih pendiam dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya tidak juga. Hanya saja Kyungsoo yang terlalu cerewet. Dia juga sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo, sama sepertiku. Kami bertiga sudah seperti amplop dan perangko yang selalu bersama.

" Aku tidak yakin kita bisa berkumpul bersama mereka lagi. Karna kurasa mereka sangat sibuk untuk persiapan debutnya," ujarku. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat kecewa.

 _Drrt.._

Ponselku bergetar. Aku segera mengambilnya dari saku baju seragamku.

Ada satu pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

 _' Luhan-ah, kudengar hari ini kau sedang libur bekerja ya? Mau jalan denganku? Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu ke suatu tempat '_

Aku membalas. _' Iya benar. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sepertinya dia akan menjemputku.. '_

" Pesan dari siapa? " Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dan masih fokus pada ponselku.

Tidak lama Chanyeol pun segera membalasnya.

 _' Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sehun tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini. Aku ada di bawah '_

" Chanyeol mengajakku pergi. Kau tau? Dia sudah ada di bawah," seruku.

Setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol, sontak aku, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun langsung menengok ke bawah jendela secara bersamaan. Tepat sekali. Kudapati tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi tengah berdiri disana, membelakangi mobilnya. Dengan setelan _duffle coat_ dan celana _jeans_ serta _sneaker_ berwarna putih dengan garis-garis hitam di sisinya, membuat Chanyeol terlihat sederhana namun berkelas. Ditambah, dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang disembunyikan dibalik saku bajunya.

" Ini gila. Dia benar-benar ada disana, Luhan! " Seru Kyungsoo tak percaya.

" Sehun dan teman-temannya.. mana ada yang tidak seperti itu. Mereka semua tidak terduga, " timpalku.

" Sepertinya Chanyeol tertarik padamu, " ujar Baekhyun.

" Hei, apa maksudmu? Kami hanya berteman baik, " bantahku.

Chanyeol melihat kearahku, tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya. Menyuruhku untuk segera turun.

" Lihat! Dia tersenyum! " Ujar Kyungsoo. Dia memang selalu saja heboh sendiri seperti ini.

" Dia menyuruhmu turun. Cepat hampiri dia, " cetus Baekhyun dengan santainya.

Aku membereskan buku-buku pelajaran milikku dan bergegas turun. Kelas kami berada di lantai tiga, jadi aku harus menuruni anak tangga yang –sial, banyak sekali ini. Dengan cepat aku sudah tiba di bawah. Tempat Chanyeol dan mobilnya parkir.

" Kita akan pergi kemana? " Tanyaku penasaran.

" Teater Nanta, " jelasnya.

" Tapi bukankah sebaiknya aku pulang dulu? Setidaknya aku ingin mengganti seragamku, "

Chanyeol membuka pintu jok belakang, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

" Ini. Pakailah, " ia menyerahkan sebuah _shopping bag_ berukuran cukup besar kepadaku.

Aku mengintip isi dari _shopping bag_ pemberian Chanyeol itu. Ternyata berupa beberapa pakaian.

" Ta-tapi ini tidak-, "

" Tidak masalah. Bergegaslah. Aku akan menunggu disini, " potong Chanyeol.

Aku membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih. Segera kulangkahkan kaki-ku menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mengganti pakaianku. Pakaian yang Chanyeol berikan berupa mantel, rok mini berpotongan _flare_ , _stocking_ , dan –hei, bahkan _boots_ juga. Dan bagaimana bisa semuanya begitu pas di tubuhku? Setelah selesai, aku kembali menemui Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

" Kau terlihat cantik, "

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Terima kasih atas pakaiannya. Beritahu aku berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk ini, "

" Tidak perlu. Masuklah ke dalam mobil, "

.

.

Kami telah tiba di MyeongDong. Tempat dimana Teater Nanta yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol itu berada. Tepatnya di lantai 5 Gedung UNESCO di pusat keramaian MyeongDong. Kami pun mengantri untuk membeli tiket.

" Kami pesan 2 tiket, " ujar Chanyeol kepada seorang perempuan dibalik loket.

Perempuan itu memberikan dua tiket kepada kami. " Harganya 120 ribu won, " terangnya.

Chanyeol segera membayar dan menarik lenganku menjauh dari antrian. 120 ribu won? Bukankah itu mahal sekali?

Seperti bisa menebak pikiranku, Chanyeol berkata, " Tidak usah dipikirkan. Cukup nikmati hari ini, " kemudian diikuti dengan senyum khasnya yang mampu membius gadis dengan pertahanan lemah sepertiku –demi Tuhan lupakan ini.

Sesampainya di tempat pertunjukkan, Chanyeol lekas mencarikan kursi yang akan kami duduki. Di sana, kami menyaksikan sebuah drama komedi nonverbal dengan _setting_ sebuah dapur dan menggunakan alat-alat masak sebagai alat musik perkusi.

Aku begitu terpukau dengan suguhan teater tersebut karena aksi-aksi teatrikalnya yang dikombinasikan dengan keahlian memainkan alat-alat dapur sebagai instrumen musik. Begitu juga dengan para penonton yang lain. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati pertunjukkan ini.

Setelah pertunjukkan selesai, Chanyeol mengajakku untuk makan di The Farmer's Table –yang kutau pernah dijadikan lokasi syuting drama _Boys Before Flower_. Aku juga meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaniku berburu _merchandise_ SHINee di Everysing. Banyak sekali _merchandise_ artis SM Entertainment yang dijual disini. Mulai dari pin, album, mouse pad, gelas, bantal, hingga penutup mata. Chanyeol juga mengajakku untuk karaoke disini. Kami menyanyikan lagu-lagu milik Big Bang dan SHINee dengan sangat antusias. Entah, suara kami terdengar seperti apa. Tidak lupa, kami juga mencoba photobox mulai dari gaya yang sok keren, hingga gaya yang begitu konyol.

Hari pun sudah mulai gelap. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera mengantarku pulang. Dia berterima kasih kepadaku karna sudah mau menemaninya jalan-jalan hari ini. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, huh? Dia juga berpesan padaku untuk segera beristirahat.

.

.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Lelah sekali rasanya. Aku rasa betisku membesar setelah seharian berjalan. Tapi –hei, ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku bisa bersenang-senang dan juga menambah koleksi _merchandise_ -ku. Aku pun tertidur begitu saja.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N: Disini ceritanya nggak semua member yang debut ya.. /jahat kamu thor Sebenernya mau semuanya, tapi kan D.O, Baekhyun, dan Luhan-nya GS T.T Oiya, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readers yang udah follow, fav, dan review cerita ini~~ Aku jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin ceritanya deh, hehe.. /peluk readers


End file.
